


let's sway (while color lights up your face)

by sunkisshs



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkisshs/pseuds/sunkisshs
Summary: He watches as the older looks at his own reflection, eyes fierce and gaze unwavering. Ni-ki takes that as a cue to play the song he knows would suit Sunoo the best: the orchestral version of BTS' Black Swan."Kim Sunoo, dance for me."
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Kudos: 62





	let's sway (while color lights up your face)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back and this time it's with a sunki drabble. i thought of this concept right after i watched bts' performance on mma and i was awestruck during jikook's part so here you go. 💛

Ni-ki ends his dance ever so elegant, the soles of his feet hitting the wooden floor with a soft thud. He brings his arms down to his sides before opening his eyes to look at himself in the mirror. 

However, his focus seems to falter the moment he catches Kim Sunoo staring at him with a gaze so intense it makes him weak in the knees. 

It still feels _so_ surrealㅡ _to be paired up with Kim Sunoo, the one boy in their ballet class who seems to just hate him for no particular reason_ ㅡ even after years of training together. And it doesn't help the fact that despite the hostility, Ni-ki still finds himself harboring a crush on the other. 

So to be left alone with him inside the studio to practice for their upcoming performance is quite something Ni-ki is grateful for, because not only will he get to spend time with Sunoo, but he can also bask in the other's beauty _especially_ when he's dancing. 

Ni-ki's breath hitches the moment they lock gazes and it's honestly the first time he has seen Sunoo look at him like he had _finally_ managed to break down the huge wall between them. Sunoo's face is painted crimson red, and it takes all of Ni-ki's willpower not to coo at him. 

He suppresses a chuckle and decides to turn around instead, now facing the other who's quick enough to look away. He hums to himself before walking towards Sunoo with a gentle smile on his face.

"Your turn," Ni-ki speaks softly. Sunoo doesn't even spare him a glance before standing up to position himself at the center of the room. 

He watches as the older looks at his own reflection, eyes fierce and gaze unwavering. Ni-ki takes that as a cue to play the song he knows would suit Sunoo the best: the orchestral version of _BTS' Black Swan._

_"Kim Sunoo, dance for me."_

A gasp leaves Sunoo's mouth, clearly surprised by the choice of music, but he composes himself, nonetheless, now paying attention to the song that's booming over the speakers. 

He lets loose, body moving fluidly, and Ni-ki can't help but _stare_ , heart constricting inside his chest because the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on, is dancing in front of no one _but_ him. 

It hasn't been long since they started practicing to this song but to Sunoo, it's different. It's like he had been dancing to it _all his life_ because of how sharp and precise his movements are, and it never fails to leave Ni-ki astounded.

He pays attention to every little movement Sunoo makes, eyes shining ever so brightly against the dimly lit room. His heart can't help but to pound wildly whenever Sunoo gets on his toes and twirls, or when he jumps up high only to land softly as if he's feather. 

And it makes him wonder how it would be to dance along with him. Ni-ki fights the urge to join in, but he remembers a certain part in the choreography that is not meant to be executed _alone_. 

So he shamelessly runs up behind Sunoo, catching up to his movements and even if the latter was caught off-guard, he doesn't say a thing because _he knows_ what's about to happen. He knows that Sunoo _trusts_ him, because if he doesn't, he would've stopped dancing.

Everything seemed to pass by in a blur because the next thing he knew, he's already hoisting Sunoo up into the air, hands gripping firmly on his waist. 

He now knows how it is to let his fingers linger on the expanse of Sunoo's skin. He doesn't feel the _spark_ people would often say when you touch someone you like. He only feels the _warmth_ , and he relishes in it until it blooms in his chest. 

He puts him down delicately, also putting an end to their impromptu performance. Soft giggles resonate throughout the room and it honestly wasn't the reaction Ni-ki expected from the other. But he still offers him a gentle smile as he retracts his hands from Sunoo's waist. 

_"I think we'll make a great team,"_ he whispers. Sunoo beams at him as he tucks a loose hair behind his ear. 

_"Yeah… I think we will."_

* * *

find me on twt: [sunkisshs. 🌷](https://mobile.twitter.com/sunkisshs)


End file.
